NMT Songfic
by fkhfangel-wings1415
Summary: Kyona's version (my version). Features the song "Simple and Clean" by Hikaru Utada. Also features characters from Yuyu Hakusho, Tenchi Muyo, Golden Sun, original characters, and more. Though very sad, it is still a very good short story.


NMT -- Kyona's version (Songfic version)

**Disclaimer** - All Yuyu Hakusho characters are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi. Other characters belong to their respectable owners. "Simple and Clean" is the property of Hikaru Utada.

**Questions or comments **about the story? Please email me with the subject titled **NMT Songfic** **_OR_** if you are subscribed to **xanga (webjournal)**, visit me (username -- frzndreams951) and leave a comment, mentioning **NMT Songfic**.

_--The moon begins to rise above the horizon as our 3 heroines, and trouble makers, stand facing outward on a high hill...--_

"Twilight's coming soon."

"Forest animals are beginning to scatter."

"High tide near the horizon."

The wind blew between the three girls. From a distance two of the masters watched on in interest. There was silence as the girls shut their eyes. But there was something that made one of the girls different from the others. Her tears fell to the ground, breaking its surface and reaching the roots of the grass. She could not bare that she would soon be seperated from the rest, her friends. They were the only family she could accept. Soon, she could not take anymore of what she was doing. She could not bare to reminisce any longer. Crouching down, she launched herself into the treetops, disappearing into the shadows.

(Simple and Clean, full English version, playing in background)

_When you walk away  
__You don't hear me say please  
__Oh baby, don't go  
__Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
__It's hard to let it go_

With her tears streaming down her face, she raced across the treetops, hoping to make it back home before she could be stopped by her memories again.

_You're giving me  
__Too many things  
__Lately, you're all I need  
__You smiled at me and said  
__Don't get me wrong I love you  
__But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
__When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said, "No  
__I don't think life is quite that simple_

But soon enough, someone came from the forest and grabbed her, their warmth encompassing her. All she could do was cry in their arms.

_When you walk away  
__You don't hear me say please  
__Oh baby, don't go  
__Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
__It's hard to let it go_

She soon began to remember, again, the things she had done. How she had always had so much fun with Yusuke and his friends. How Nina constantly listened to every word Kurama said. How Tia tormented Jin day in and day out. The one time she convinced her friends to go to Yusuke's cosplaying/cross dressing as Inuyasha, Tuxedo Mask, and Goodfellow. When they escaped from Kurama, Jin, and Toya at the fair. When they escaped to the forest and couldn't be found for hours. When they first mastered their ancestral powers. The tears came faster, twice as many replacing the others. She was helpless to the memories.

_The daily things that keep us all busy  
__Are confusing me  
__But then you came to me and said  
__Wish I could prove I love you  
__But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
__When we are older you'll understand  
__It's enough when I say so  
__And maybe some things are that simple_

She buried her face in the folds of fabric which she recognized as Kurama's. She could feel the presence of Hiei, Washu, Felix, and Yukina there as well, and began to see the memories which saddened her. When Bo left Tia. When they began to lose control of their ancestral powers. When she was nearly killed by the waves of Heartless. When Gust was nearly killed by Naraku. Then, she remembered that a lot of the pain that many of her friends had suffered had been caused by Nina, Tia, and her. Her heart was shattering in the darkness.

_When you walk away  
__You don't hear me say please  
__Oh baby, don't go  
__Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
__It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
__Whatever lies beyond this morning  
__Is a little later on  
__Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
__Nothing's like before_

She found no end to the sadness, the darkness, the tears. But soon, she could feel arms wrap around her. She was lifted up and encompassed in warmth. As she opened her eyes, she could see that all of them had joined in, even Hiei. She saw trickles of wetness slide down Washu's cheeks, even though she was smiling. Yukina had tiny streams of moisture slide down her face. Felix and Kurama had pools forming in the tips of their eyes. And even though he hid them very well, Hiei too shed a few tears. She had begun to cheer up, only to shed more tears. But she knew, even if she did have to leave them, that they would miss her just as much as she would. They would share the same memories and feelings. And she knew that each day brought them just a little bit closer to being back together. She smiled weakly then looked to where she was before and knew that Nina and Tia were watching, shedding their own share of tears.

_Hold me  
__Whatever lies beyond this morning  
__Is a little later on  
__Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
__Nothing's like before_

owari


End file.
